


Che a parlare siano i tuoi

by Paola_Alessia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paola_Alessia/pseuds/Paola_Alessia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] Perché i tuoi occhi non potranno mai mentire , potrà farlo la tua voce , il tuo corpo , ma non loro."<br/>Harry scrive una lettera a Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Che a parlare siano i tuoi

A volte mi chiedo quanto tempo ti ci sia voluto per dimenticare quello che eravamo , ad andare avanti come se tu ed io non fossimo altro che due comuni amici senza un passato fatto di lunghe notti insieme e baci rubati , come se i nostri reciproci "Ti amo" non fossero mai stati pronunciati e le nostre mani non si fossero mai strette con la paura di perdersi. A volte sembra tutto talmente lontano che ho paura di essermi immaginato le tue carezze e i lunghi sospiri di quando eravamo solo noi in quelle camere in chissà quale parte del mondo. È tutto così nitido che ancora riesco a sentire i tuoi capelli sul mio viso e il battito del tuo cuore quando mi addormentavo con la testa sul tuo petto. Ci pensi mai a noi due stretti in quegli abbracci ? Perché non c'è un giorno in cui io non ne senti la mancanza. Tu sei lì come se non fosse mai accaduto niente e mi parli come se non fossi altro che uno dei tuoi tanti conoscenti , stringi la tua ragazza davanti a me e non ti preoccupi neanche se questo possa ferirmi, sei andato avanti con la tua vita e ormai non conto più. Da quando hai cominciato ad odiarmi Lou? Non riesci più a rimanere nella stessa stanza con me da soli se non per pochi minuti, sfuggi ai miei sguardi e non mi dici più come stai, mi hai cancellato come se mi meritassi di essere tagliato fuori dalla tua vita. Il mio errore è stato quello di amarti più di me stesso? Se serviste per riavere indietro il tuo affetto ti chiedere scusa per essermi innamorato di te, di averti coinvolto in qualcosa che sembra adesso infastidirti, come se ad un certo punto l'idea di noi due ti fosse sgradita . Eppure io sentivo che tu provassi quello che provavo io e ricordo che quando ti ho baciato per la prima volta anche tu hai sospirato come se avessi aspettato quel momento da sempre , come se tutto ciò che fosse successo prima non fosse che per far si che noi fossimo lì quella notte di quattro anni fa con il cuore in gola e la voglia di stare insieme. Ti ho amato dalla prima volta che ti ho visto , ma tu lo sai già e mi dicessi che era stato lo stesso per te , era una bugia ? Per andare avanti ho bisogno che tu mi dica che ho immaginato tutto, che per te non era reale , che ti penti di tutto, che ti sei fatto trasportare da qualcosa che non volevi. Perché sei andato via ? Sono un povero illuso che continua a ripetersi che mi amavi talmente tanto che non riuscivi più a gestire noi e il l'improvviso successo che abbiamo avuto , vedi come sono sciocco ? Ma ti prego se ho ragione , se hai deciso di non continuare quello che avevamo perché qualcosa più grande di noi ha preso il sopravvento dimmelo perché io lo accetterò , l'unica cosa che mi terrorizza è che tu non mi abbia mai amato . Quando abbiamo chiuso la nostra relazione mi hai detto "È stato tutto un errore non voglio continuare, finiamola qua" , dimmi che non lo pensavi davvero , perché da quel giorno di sei portato via una parte di me e nonostante abbia provato a farmene una ragione , a guardati con altri occhi, a ignorarti come tu ignori me, il mio cuore continua a scalpitare. Dimmi che mi hai amato e salverai quello che rimane di me. Se hai paura , se preferisci odiarmi , se preferisci che non si venga a sapere , se preferisci un'altra vita , io lo accetto ma voglio che tu mi guardi negli occhi senza evitare i miei e mi dica "Non è mai stato vero". Ma sai cosa penso ? Che tu non riesci a guardami , anche quindi mi lasciassi non incrociasti il mio sguardo e sai perché ? Perché i tuoi occhi non potranno mai mentire , potrà farlo la tua voce , il tuo corpo , ma non loro. Quindi aspetterò che tu mi guardi e che me lo dica faccia a faccia , perché fin quando non lo farai starò qui ad aspettarti , giorno dopo giorno, sperando che prima o poi sceglierai me. Guarda quanto ti amo , guarda quanto sono sciocco a crederci ancora . Io Louis nei tuoi occhi ho visto tutto quindi dovranno essere loro a dirmelo , fino ad allora sarò qui in disparte ad osservarti da lontano vivere senza di me . Ti amo e per quanto tu mi respinga e provi in tutti i modi a farti detestare sappi che quello che provo non potrà mutare.   
Che siano i tuoi occhi a dirmelo che sono un illuso perché fin quando non succederà io sarò qui ad aspettarti.  
  
Tuo, Harry


End file.
